Goodnight Ginny Weasley
by Just Kate
Summary: ONESHOT x Draco saw the pained expression on the girl's freckled face. He heard her tortured scream. He couldn't do it, he couldn't kill Ginny Weasley. x WARNING DracoGinny. Rated T for murder and thematic elements.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Must I remind you that?**

Good Night Ginny Weasley 

"Come here you stupid boy," his shrill voice screeched.

Draco did not move. Instead he stood there, draped in black velvet robes not muttering a sound. For underneath a Death Eater's hood, a frightened boy's face cringed with fear.

Draco hated the sound of his voice, the wretched evil in it. He breathed deeply, for he didn't want to do this, he didn't was to be like his twisted scum of a father. He didn't want to murder innocent victims, and most of all; Draco didn't want to join _him._

"I said come, boy!" he once again howled, stomping his foot in disgust. Reluctantly, Draco approached Voldemort and bowed his head.

Sinking to his knees, Draco grabbed the hem of Lord Voldemort's robes. Though he could not see his face, he knew his rather must have been gleaming with pride. Draco, still on the ground, kissed the hem of the Dark Lord's robes. "I'm sorry master," he unwillingly gulped. "I'm ready."

Voldemort withdrew the hood from his cloak and let it fall behind him. He grinned maliciously. Moving his unnaturally long finger, Voldemort's hand slipped into his pocket and pulled out a rough looking wand. With one sharp movement, he flicked the wand and put it back in his pocket.

Draco could see her now. A small girl was shivering in the distance, shaking from fear. Draco squinted. He could not see her face, but he caught a glimpse of her hair, her long red hair.

Voldemort muttered a spell and summoned her over to the circle of Death Eaters, all laughing and pointing at her cruelly. Draco saw the pained expression on the girl's freckled face. He heard her tortured scream. He couldn't do it, he couldn't kill Ginny Weasley.

-:-:-:-:-

"Kill her!" Voldemort screamed, violently throwing his head back and laughing cruelly.

_I can't, I can't do it._

"Go!" Voldemort's icy voice boomed.

Draco lurched forward until he was stand face to face with Ginny. He gazed into her hazel eyes. "I'm sorry," he murmured. He took out his wand and went to touch her hand, but Ginny pulled back, shrieking and crying.

"Please! Don't!" Draco melted at her words. He looked back to his father, who he knew was glaring at him intently.

Draco closed his eyes. "Forgive me." Steadily he breathed, fighting back his immerging tears. Eyes of the Death Eaters stared upon him and Voldemort grinned in anticipation. He would be joining them soon.

Draco clenched his wand tightly. "Avada Kedavera!" he choked.

Ginny let out a strangled cry and fell to the ground. Voldemort grinned and beckoned to Draco. Draco, with his head down and ashamed, stepped forward. Voldemort grabbed his arm forcefully. The cold touch of Voldemort's hand startled Draco and he jumped.

Running his fingers down Draco's forearm, Voldemort burned the dark mark on him. The pain seared and Draco winced in agony.

"Get used to pain, boy."

-:-:-:-:-

The Death Eaters had left, leaving only Draco and Ginny in the clearing. Draco looked to his freshly burned arm and then to the storm-tossed sky.

_Was what he had done worth it? Could he have really done it?_

Painful thoughts accumulated in Draco's mind and he cursed himself. "I can't believe what I done!" he cried. "I've murdered the one person I've ever loved."

Draco collapsed next to Ginny's unmoving body. Lying down beside her, he cried. Tears painfully poured from his eyes. His vision was blurry and the earth was cold but he stayed there. He yanked off his robe and threw it to the ground beside him, kicking dirt on it ungratefully.

Inching closer, Draco lay his head on his love's unrising chest. His tears spilled onto her blouse, leaving little wet spots everywhere. Draco laid his head there, resting on Ginny's absence of cleavage and holding her close. "I'm sorry," he howled.

After a few minutes time, Draco rose up and kneeled beside her, hating himself. Running one finger down the side of her fragile cheek, he shivered at the coldness he felt both from her face and from his own heart.

Glancing at her berry frosted lips, he sighed, tears still protruding from his sapphire stare. Draco hastily wiped them away and placed his mouth upon Ginny's frozen lips, kissing her softly. He drew back. Standing up, he carefully whispered, "Goodnight Ginny Weasley."

**End.**

**Authors Note: Please Read and Review. This is my second ficlet, my first one being My Lullaby**


End file.
